Prizren City Museum List
P R I Z R E N - City Museum City of Prizren, since the antiquity, is recognized as a unique place in Balkans for its cultural heritage values, civilization and various religions. Thanks to its favourable geographic position, harmonic merge of these cultures during the history and enviable number of monuments of all times, city of Prizen with a full right holds the epithet of the “City Museum”, “Museum under the open sky” or even “Balkan’s Dubrovnik”, up to ranging as one of most beautiful cities of Kosova. Situated along Sharri mountains, which is announced “National Park”, on both sides of Lumbardhi river and on the junction of important trade roads between east and west, city of Prizren during the history is recognized as an important cultural, economic and diplomatic centre. Between Adriatic and Egeum Sea Over the centuries, starting from Ilyric – Dardans, Roman and Byzantine period, Prizren was one of main stations of the road “Via de Zenta”, which linked coastal cities of Adriatic with other centers in land. Coming across with the southern road “Via Egnatia”, which goes up to Thessalonica, Ancient Theranda or Prizdriana of Byzantine times was a linking bridge between Adriatic and Egeum Coast. Centre of a Byzantine Bishopric, in 1204 Prizren falls under the Bulgarian dominance, while in 1282 it gets occupied by Serbs. At the time of lordship of kings Dushan and Urosh, Prizren was important religious, political and economic centre. Vilayet’s and consular centre After Turkish occupation on 1455, Prizren functioned as centre of Sanjak, while under new administrative organization of Ottoman Empire it becomes centre of Vilayet. In the 2nd part of 19th century, in Prizren open legations of some European countries. Austria was the first place to open its consular legation, followed afterwards by Rusia, England and Italy. Prizren holds a special place also in the history of Albanian National Movement. Albanian League of Prizren was a serious trial for defense of territorial integrity and Albanian national identity. Prizren – Economic Centre At the time of craftsmanship production domination, Prizren became one of biggest craftsmanship centres in Balkans. There were practiced more than 120 handicrafts in numerous workshops. Products were sold not only throughout the markets of Ottoman Empire, but they reached other countries, even India. In particular Filigran, the tradition of handicraft processing of precious metals, is well-known handicraft. Prizren may regain its historical chance within an economical and cultural impact. Revitalization and protection of cultural heritage funds, as well as encouraging of reactivation of these characteristic economic activities, would enable Prizren to become a dignified partner in cultural and economical cooperation with other cities of Balkans, South-East Europe and wider. Tourism Chance Thanks to the cultural infrastructure which tries to be in function of preservation, cultivation and presentation of material and spiritual culture and heritage values, city of Prizren projects its chance in development of tourism, as a profitable economic activity. Prizren has an enviable potential of cultural values inherited from various cultural periods. With 24 identified archeological locations, 39 Christian objects of cult, 46 Islamic sacral objects, with over 74 buildings with accentuated folkloric architectural, Prizren aims to become a frequented tourism centre. The Fort, which stands uphill above the town, Monastery of “Saint Friday”, “Saint Spas”, Monastery of “Head of Angels” Mihail Gabriel, Church of “Helpful Lady”, Turkish Bath and Mehmet Pasha’s Mosque, Mosque of “Sinan Pasha”, Old Stone Bridge, are only part of cultural heritage of Prizren. Prizren is known for its tradition in cultivation of beautiful arts. There have been and still are organized numerous traditional cultural manifestations. Festival of old city songs “Zambaku i Prizrenit”,” Dokufest”international documentaryandshort film festval, “Meetings of Amateur Theatres”, “Grape-Picking Fiesta” and lots of other cultural events of national and international character, which make Prizren be even more attractive in terms of tourism. When add to it the rare natural beauties of Sharri Mountains with the well-known skiing centre we can say that mosaic of tourism requirements is completely fulfilled. Development strategy and protection of historical character Restoration of heritage objects, in terms of creation of conditions for as normal development of different cultural activities, holds the most important place in the development strategy and investments in the city’s cultural infrastructure. Therefore, there are being made continuous efforts that through contacts, visits and other forms of cooperation, to gain the needed experience in as professional presentation of Prizren cultural values in national and international cultural and scientific circles. (Exhibition: “Urban Architectural Heritage of Prizren”, Prizren National Cultural Pearls”...). With creation of elementary preconditions, it was thought there should be restored and to be put in service the following objects: TOWN’S FORT: Fortification dates from the Illyric - Dardans period, then afterwards Romans, Byzantines, Slavs, Turks, and it enlivened until 1915, when Bulgarians destroyed it, during the World War I. By rehabilitation of surrounding walls, its interior and the road, which leads to the Fort, could be created preconditions for construction of an amphitheatre with a summer stage, which could be used for various cultural activities. There could take place concerts, theatre performances, festivals of music and film, as well as other manifestations of such nature. Inauguration of amphitheatre and summer stage in the Fort, would contribute in enrichment of cultural life of Prizren and Kosova. ARCHEOLOGICAL MUSEUM: It is placed in the Clock Tower and galleries of Tukish Bath of Ahmet Shemsedin Bey. There are displayed 790 archeological units, discovered in the Prizren region. They date since the prehistory, antique times and medievalism, until 19th century. If there would be created normal conditions for systematization, conservation of archeological items and enrichment of museum units with new exhibits, with a transparent and reasonable management, the Archeological Museum could become one of most visited cultural object of the city. TURKISH BATH OF GAZI MEHMET PASHA: It was built in 1573. It was one of three biggest Tukish Baths in Balkans, after Turkish Bath of Husret Bey in Sarajevo and T.B. of Daut Pasha in Skopje. Presently, galleries of Turkish Bath of Gazi Mehmet Pasha are mainly used for figurative and photo exhibitions, literary promotion meetings, chamber music concerts, etc. CULTURE-YOUTH ART-CENTRE: There has been compiled and presented the draft- project for construction of Culture-Youth Art-Centre. Its construction would have been the best gift to art lovers, culture employees and citizens of Prizren. Aims: Referring to its undeniable cultural potential, historical tradition and real chances of cooperation, the long-term aim remains that city of Prizren is included in the net of cultural roads of the region of Balkans and Europe. This way, Prizren would have been given a deserved place in the line of all mankind heritage pearls, as a town of historical tradition. Urim Ukimeri, DCYS - coordinator